


Force of the Dark

by Red (TheRedLightning)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reyux, Sorry Not Sorry, Ysalamir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLightning/pseuds/Red
Summary: The last thing she remembered was snow, coloured red by blood before the world had turned black.





	Force of the Dark

A pale hand roughly pulled at her brown tresses backwards, as tears ran down her suntanned cheeks. There was a Ysalamir which rested in a nutrient frame beside her, repelling the force. She felt helpless, stripped of her powers and completely left at the mercy of the ruthless man behind her. Rutting against her, kneading one of her breast into his other hand.  
  
It was nothing sensual about it, no kisses nor gentle caresses. She was the prisoner in these brutal facility. A way to dominate and use her, probably punishment as well. The last thing she remembered was snow, coloured red by blood before the world had turned black.  
  
Now here she was bracing against a wall, hidden away from prying eyes while the man behind her pounded ferociously into her, rocking her whole body which each thrust of those powerful hips. Sharp teeth bit into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, drawing blood and grunting as warm seed filled her.  
  
She felt him withdraw from her quickly, as if burnt. She could feel his gaze upon her, while he tucked himself in. She was a mess at the same time as he probably looked like nothing had happened, not a hair out of place.  
  
Without warning she felt a hard slap across her cheek, making her tumble to the floor by the sheer force of it. She didn't dare look at him, as she felt his boot pressing against her back, before he left her lying there on the floor.  
  
Nine months later she gave birth to his child, a healthy boy with a red tuft of hair, even though the pregnancy had been all but easy. Her captor had taken her several times, not bothered by her or the baby's well being.  
She felt sad that the boys future would be tainted black by the father and she would have no say about it.  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something twisted and dark, hence why it's so short.  
> Might write more with this pairing, though not so dark.
> 
> It's also the first time I ever write something Star Wars related.  
> May the force be with you.


End file.
